imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Guild Battles
Quoted from the 2018 May 23rd Maintenance Report: 1. Guild Battle Preparation - All users will be moved outside of the Crown Rock area. 2. Guild Battle Start - Enter to the Guild Battle area through the Crown Rock Guards - When you warp, you will be invincible for 5 sec but the effect will be removed if you move, attack, use an item or a skill - The attack team gets to conquer the Memory in the Crown Rock Summit or Wish in the Serain's Altar by destroying either one of them - When the Memory or Wish gets destroyed, all the users will be moved to the recently saved area - The defense team can move to an advantageous position and interrupt the enemy by using the "Crown Rock Warrior Flag", "Crown Rock Ranger Flag", etc. - Only the defense team can use the "Crown Rock Warrior Flag" and "Crown Rock Ranger Flag". - MAX Usage Number (Syphnel Road: 30 Flags, Serain's Altar: 10 Flags) - The Guild that already took over one area can't conquer another - You can still attack the same base, if you do not belong to the same Union - You ID color will not change even if you attack other users during the Guild Battle - You will not lose any of your EXP even if you die in the battle area during the Guild Battle - You cannot perform Guild managing activities such as creating / inviting / leaving / dismissing a Guild while you're in the Guild Battle - You cannot perform Union managing activities such as creating / inviting / leaving / dismissing a Union while you're in the Guild Battle - The Guild that conquers the battle area will take some benefits such as a free access to the Crown Rock Dungeon, magic power retrieval, etc. - These benefits will only apply to the Guild that took over the battlefield - The benefits will not be applied to other Guilds even if they are in the same Union - The Guild that conquers the battle area can retrieve magic power once a day and only the Guild Master can do it - 5 Ruler's Boxes will be given for conquering the Syphnel Road and 3 Ruler's Boxes will be given for conquering the Serain's Altar - You can earn a "Pendant of Glory" if you have a contribution when you defeat a Snowball that appears in the battle areas while you're in the Guild Battle - You won't be able to acquire the Pendant of Glory if you are too far away form the Golden Snowball or die and the contribution is reset. - You can acquire up to 3 "Pendants of Glory" per Guild Battle Syphnel Road - A warp to the Crown Rock Summit will appear once you destroy the Curse in the Ancient Passage - A Shurun will attack the defense team together once you destroy the Experiment Result in the Ancient Passage - The attack team can conquer the Syphnel Road by destroying the [Syphnel's Memory0 which is located in the Crown Rock Summit - The defense team can quickly move to the Crown Rock Summit via the NPC in the Ancient Passage Serain's Altar - A monster will appear to help the defense / attack team once the Experiment Result in the Serain's Altar is destroyed - A Urtus will help the attack team with defeating the defense team - Shurun will help the defense team with defeating the attack team - The attack team can conquer the Serain's Altar by destroying the Wish which is located in the Crown Rock Summit - The defense team can quickly move near the Wish via the NPC